Lord and the Leper
by Celebi284
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the son of the country's King and has never had a taste of reality until he stumbles across Shirosaki, a sickly boy with leprosy that is more than happy to tell the country's heir about what life is really like. AU and slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is an idea I randomly got in class the other day, so I hope you enjoy it! I expect that it will be a longish story, depending on how long I drag out the childhood. Ideas are always welcome!**

A little orange head bobbed as the carriage bumped over the stone streets. Ichigo stared out the window of their horse-drawn carriage, he watched as the faces of citizens passed by. Some showed awe and others showed hate. The carriage came to a stop for another to pass in front of it when Ichigo saw a flash of white. The color was so out of place that when he looked again he saw a small boy as pale as snow with matching ashen hair. Without thought Ichigo threw the carriage door open and ran after the pale boy.

Ichigo followed the white head as it swiftly maneuvered around the passing citizens. The orangette kept running into people as he followed the boy and was soon out of breath when he saw the albino take a sharp turn. Determined to get to him, Ichigo pushed himself to catch up to the boy. When he rounded the corner, he saw the pale boy waiting for him with narrowed eyes.

"What d' ya want?" the snowy-hair boy called to the out of breath boy. Ichigo pulled himself together and puffed out his chest.

"I just wanted to know how you are so pale, it's different." Ichigo huffed and crossed him arms. The pale boy glowered at the orangette.

"I'm a leper, whats it t' ya? Ain't you seen 'ne bef're?" the albino scowled at Ichigo as the orangette's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Well, no. Whats a leper?" Ichigo asked and cocked his head to the side in questioning. The snowy male blinked in surprise at the confused boy.

"It's a disease that causes nasty lesi'ns." The pale boy said quietly before he lifted his shirt to show Ichigo that he had bandages all over his chest. Ichigo frowned at this.

"Whats your name?" Ichigo questioned, slowly inching closer to the mystery boy.

"Mah name's Shirosaki, but call me Shiro whats your name?" Shirosaki called back. Before Ichigo could answer, some guards came running around the corner and caught sight of him.

"Young master Ichigo there you are! You have no idea how worried your father is! We are here to escort you back immediately." A guard with bright crimson hair pulled back in a pony tail said.

"Yeah yeah Renji, I'm going." Ichigo muttered before he smiled sheepishly and waved back at Shirosaki before leaving with the guards. Shirosaki just watched wide-eyed as the only son of the country's leader was ushered away.

"Well that 'spanes why the idi't ain't seen a leper before." Shirosaki muttered before picking up his minuscule belonging that he'd put down to talk to Ichigo. He walked down the ally to a small hole in the wall of an abandoned building and pulled back the wooden planks over it and crawled inside.

Shirosaki walked into a small bathroom and stood in front of the broken mirror and pulled off his shirt. He looked at his reflection, noticing how his pants seemed to barely stay on his small waist. He frowned and began pulling off the bandages that were tightly wrapped against his skin. The stained bandages clung to the open cuts and Shirosaki hissed as they pulled against scabbed skin. He grimaced at the feeling of blood flowing down his chest. He quickly washed the open wounds and wrapped himself back up.

The albino sat on the floor and opened his small bundle of food he had stolen before Ichigo had followed him. He pulled out a small loaf of bread and munched on it as he thought of the orangette.

"That sure was a rare meetin', n't just everyb'dy gets to talk t' the heir t' the thr'ne." Shirosaki said to himself, "I w'nder if I'll see him again."

* * *

Ichigo was ushered into a separate carriage from the one he arrived in and was rushed to the castle. The orangette huffed and leaned against the shaking wall of the carriage as the guards watched to make sure he wouldn't make a run for it again. Once they reached the castle the boy was escorted into the throne room where his father was pacing. When the king saw the guards push the young prince forward he marched right up to his son.

"Ichigooo! You don't know how you made daddy worry! But don't worry, I've got you now my baby boy!" Isshin cried as he hugged his son. Ichigo scowled and pushed his father off.

"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore, I don't see why you had to send the guards after me I was fine! I just saw someone I wanted to talk to so I went after them." Ichigo growled and Isshin's face fell into one of a serious intent.

"Ichigo, you're only ten, you are by all means still a child. I realize you ran off without ill intent but next time think about others before won't you? I was scared I had lost another family member." Isshin whispered and he keeled and put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo looked to the ground as tears welled up in his eyes. He had lost him mom recently so the implication hit home.

"Okay dad. But father, why didn't you tell me that people were hurting in your kingdom?" Ichigo looked at his father with wide eyes full of innocence.

"What do you mean Ichigo? Was the boy you ran after in pain?" Isshin asked his vibrant haired son. The orangette nodded.

"He said he was a leper and it caused painful cuts." Ichigo murmured as he remembered the bloody bandages wrapped around the other's chest. Isshin stiffened at the thought that his son had met a leper and quickly called his medical staff to him.

"Examine my son at once! He had contact with a leper and I don't want him to get it!" Isshin yelled and watched as the men in white dragged his son away.

* * *

"I told you I didn't have leprosy dad." Ichigo grumbled and glared at his dad who smiled back sheepishly.

"Sorry son but you can never be too safe." Isshin said before he stood and walked in front of the orangette. "Ichigo, how would you feel if I gave you a personal servant?" Ichigo's eyebrows drew together as he stared quizzically at his father.

"Why would I need one? I'm perfectly fine on my own!" Ichigo bristled, taking the offer as an insult.

"I know, I know. Ichigo I realize that you are very capable but sometimes I feel like you don't have anyone your age to hang out with, all the guards are at least seven years older than you and you never go outside." Isshin spoke softly, he was generally concerned with the fact that his son didn't have anyone his age. The boy seemed to think it over before a small smirk fell over his features.

"You want me to be with someone my age? Go find the boy with leprosy that I spoke with earlier." Ichigo grinned ear to ear as his father sputtered, obviously against having a diseased person being in lose quarters with his son.

"Fine. We will go and retrieve him. What is his name?" Isshin grit his teeth, he wasn't happy but anything for his son. Ichigo blinked in surprise that his request was going to be filled.

"His name is Shirosaki, I think he lived in the area that I confronted him." Isshin nodded before he left the room to collect a few guards to accompany him.

* * *

A loud commotion outside brought Shirosaki out of his sleep. The snowy haired male crawled to out into the ally to see the king and his guards looking down at him.

"The prince has requested your presence in the castle." Isshin hissed at the sickly boy that was staring up at him in awe.

"M-me? W-what c'uld y'ur s'n want with m-me?" Shirosaki stuttered, shocked that Ichigo had wanted to see him again.

"I told him that he should have a friend around his age and he told me that he wanted you. Now come quickly, I have matter to attend to at the caste. Bring all of your possessions, for this day forward you will be living in the castle as Ichigo's personal servant."

**So what'd ya think? Like? Hate? Drop a comment on how it was! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who commented with interest to the story! Just so all of you know, I try to update on a weekly basis. I'd also like to point out, yes this ****_will_**** be a yaoi, just give it time. **

Shirosaki was pushed to his knees once they arrived in the throne room. Ichigo frowned at the guards before his face lit up with a smile and he waved at the albino.

"Hey Shiro! Aren't you excited? You get to live with us in the big castle!" Ichigo spun around with his arms wide to show for large it was. Shirosaki squirmed and looked down at the ground. He didn't ask to be here, be barely knew the orangette and yet, Ichigo asked his father if he could live here. Ichigo stopped twirling when he saw the discomfort in Shirosaki's eyes. The vibrant- haired male crouched in front of the pale boy.

"Hey, I know you're confused but the living quality here is surely better, right? Since you're a personal servant you get treated even better. This probably isn't what you planned to do with your life, but would you rather live alone or in a place where you're going to be cared for?" Ichigo murmured so only the albino could hear him. Shirosaki thought about it, before he slowly nodded and lifted his head to meet eyes with the orangette. Ichigo smiled and pulled Shirosaki to his feet.

"Come on! I'll show you around!" Ichigo pulled on Shirosaki's arm and ran into his father's chest.

"Whoa now, calm down. First we should get Shirosaki some new clothes, don't you agree Ichigo?" Isshin stated. Ichigo scratched the side of his face and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I hadn't thought about that.." Ichigo mumbled and glanced at Shirosaki to see his was still in the same torn up clothing that he met him in. The albino blushed when he looked and saw that everyone else was in nice clothing made of silk and he was just in old rags that he had taken from clothes lines.

"I-I d'n't need knew cl'thes! These have been d'ing me just fine!" Shirosaki stammered, he was just a sick kid; he didn't need to be treated like an esteemed guest. Isshin turned and stared him in the eye.

"So what you're telling me is that you want to be seen in that when I have guests over? Unacceptable. You _will _be dressed in something better than those ratty clothes; I will _not _have my guests thinking that I treat my servants like trash." Isshin turned on his foot and motioned for the two boys to follow him.

Ichigo sent Shirosaki an apologetic look; he knew that the snowy male hadn't meant it the way his father took it. The albino just shrugged and followed Isshin into a large bathroom. The room was made of pristine white marble and maids were waiting the door for orders.

"Ladies, please clean up our newest member and get him some new clothes, when you are done show him to his new room." Isshin said with much authority in his voice. Ichigo waved at Shirosaki before he left the room with his father. Shirosaki was left alone with the two maids.

"Okay newbie, get out of your clothes and get in the bath!" A black-haired maid sung as she stepped closer to the uncomfortable male. The other maid, a strawberry-blonde with huge breasts stepped around them to gather clothes for Shirosaki.

"You are very close to Ichigo's size, so I will be fitting you with some of his clothes." Rangiku, the blonde, said as she left the room. "Rukia, behave." The brunette, now known as Rukia, pouted.

"Yeah yeah, just as long as the kid strips." Rukia gave a pointed glare at Shirosaki. The albino swallowed and quickly rid himself of his rags and stepped into the lukewarm water. Rukia gave a small pity smile at the lesions and pulled out different scented soaps and oils. She motioned for the albino to come over to her. Shirosaki hesitated before leaning back so she had access to his hair.

Rukia hummed as she scooped up water and poured it over the ashen hair to wet it before she massaged a minty soap into the soft locks. Once all of the hair was covered in the bubbly substance she poured water over Shirosaki's head to rinse it out. The albino took the offered soap bar once Rukia was done with his hair and began to rub it over his body.

When Shirosaki was stepping out of the bath with a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist Rangiku came back in with a bundle of clothes.

"Here, but these on. They're some of Ichigo's riding clothes so they should stretch to fit you." She said as she handed Shirosaki the neutral colored clothes. The snowy haired male took the towel off his waist and vigorously rubbed his hair with it and took the bandages Rukia was holding out to him to wrap himself up. Shirosaki pulled on the tan cotton pants. He then pulled the brown shirt over his shoulders and laced up the front. Rangiku handed him a pair of lace-up leather boots and he slipped them on. Once he was presentable, he was lead out of the bathroom and up the winding stairs and into a large foyer.

"This is where the King and his son live, this floor is mostly to them. Your room with be located near the young master's room so you may attend to him whenever it is needed." Rukia said as she led him down the hall and past a cracked door. Shirosaki could see through the crack and saw Ichigo curled up on his bed with a book. The brunette stopped in front of a door across the hall. She pushed the door open to show a small room with a bed and a dresser on either side of the room and a window on the wall across from the door.

"This will be your new room, the young master or King may choose to tell you that you will be moved but from here you will be able to hear if the young master chooses to call to you. Good day." Rukia bowed before she left and shut the door behind her. Shirosaki flopped onto the bed and sighed, it had been a long day.

* * *

Ichigo looked up from his book when a knock brought him out of his fantasy world.

"Come in." The orangette called, ready to get back to his book. Rukia stepped in and bowed to him.

"Shirosaki is settling in to his room. It is across the hall so if you need anything, he will be there. Also, dinner will be ready soon." The brunette said to the boy.

"Thank you Rukia, I take it he has been cleaned up to father's liking?" Ichigo asked, wondering what the boy had been dressed in.

"Yes, he was fitted to some of your clothes that you won't miss. Now as much as I would like to stay and talk, I must go help with dinner." Rukia bowed again and left Ichigo to his book. Ichigo cuddled back up with his book before he could hear his father calling him for dinner. The orangette set his book down and walked across the hall to get Shirosaki.

When the door opened Ichigo could see the white hair of the other boy under the covers of the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling, indicating sleep. Ichigo smiled and gently shook the other awake. Shirosaki rubbed his eyes and yawned in a way that Ichigo could only classify as adorable before he pushed himself up to look at the orangette.

"What d' ya want?" Shirosaki murmured sleepily.

"It's dinner time Shiro, let's go eat." Ichigo pulled the thin boy out of bed and took his hand to lead him around. Shirosaki felt his face heat up and the feeling of the other's warm hand on his own.

Dinner passed quickly with small talk between Ichigo, Shirosaki and Isshin. The fancy foods were a new experience for Shirosaki so Ichigo took great pleasure in watching his new friend's face light up when he liked something. Isshin was just happy that Ichigo had a friend, even if he was a sick boy they took in off the streets. After dinner the males all went to their respective rooms. Isshin went straight to bed and Ichigo sat down with his book while Shirosaki just hugged his pillow.

'What was that? Why did I blush when he held my hand? I don't like guys, do I?' Shirosaki thought and hugged his pillow tighter. The snowy male violently shook his head, 'No! It must have been the lack for touch until now, that's it!' Having come up with a reason for his unruly thoughts, Shirosaki lied down and fell into a deep sleep with dreams full of Ichigo.

**Thanks again to all of you! Drop me a comment on how it is! **

**To anyone who's interested- a week from today (March 8th) I will be at Momocon in Atlanta, Georgia; I would be so excited to meet you if you're also going, send me a PM if you are! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! So because I didn't do it last time... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**Aria6: They do have ways to treat leprosy now, but this is in an alternate universe and set in "olden times" so in the story they would not have treatment, but don't worry, it all works out. ;D**

* * *

Shirosaki was awoken by a loud pounding on the door; a glance at the window showed him that he was before dawn. Lazily he rolled out of bed, and flung the door open. Rukia stood in the doorway with pursed lips.

"Shirosaki, you are new here but you will soon adjust; as the servants to the Kurosaki household we must rise before the sun breaks the dark of night. Come now, we must prepare breakfast for the king and the young master." She brunette addressed and turned after motioning for the albino to follow. Shirosaki quickly slipped the shirt given to him yesterday back on before trailing after the young woman.

When the pair reached the kitchen, the chefs were already bustling about to gather eggs, knead dough, and cut thin slices from a pig carcass. Rukia pushed the snowy male out the door and told him to go collect fruits from the garden. Shirosaki picked up a small basket beside the door and set out to pick the best of the best fruits.

* * *

When Shirosaki was returning with an over-filled basket of sweet, ripe strawberries the sun was peaking over the horizon. He hastily slipped through the door into the kitchen and set the fruits of his labor down. Rukia raised a brow at the panting young male.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, it wouldn't do the child any good to get sick now; in fact Isshin might just decide that Ichigo having friends wasn't worth keeping a leper in the castle. The snowy male only nodded before standing straight, the brunette could see spots in his shirt were his wounds had opened and were now bleeding. Sighing she suggested, "Why don't you go get the young master up? Breakfast will be done momentarily; the young master always likes to have warm bread in the morning."

Shirosaki bounded up the spiral staircase, blood seeped through his shirt because of how he was pushing his body. When the albino came to the door that led into Ichigo's chambers, he stopped and waited for his breath to even out before knocking.

"Uh, Master Ichig' y'ur breakfast is ab'ut ready, I'm here t' exc'rt y'u." Shirosaki called through the closed door. The door creaked open to show a sleepy orangette rubbing his eye in an adorable way.

"Mmm Shi? You don't have to call me master, just call me Ichigo." Ichigo yawned before his eyes became glued to Shirosaki's chest. "Oh my lord! What happened? Are you okay?" Shirosaki shifted uncomfortably and tried to cover the blood.

"'M fine Ichi, it's n'rmal." Shirosaki grumbled and looked away from the prying eyes._'It hurts-the eyes of pity- I'm so used to everyone pitying me because of my disease, it's not like it's my fault!' _Shirosaki was brought out of his thoughts when a gentle hand came down on his shoulder. Immediately, Shirosaki backed away with wide eyes, his breath speeding up.

"I-I'm s'rry I just d'n't like it when pe'ple t'uch near my w'unds." The snowy male unconsciously rubbed his arms, and drew in closer to himself. Ichigo looked worriedly at the other boy before grabbing his hand and pulling Shirosaki into his room and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Hey, let me help you clean them up. You probably need new bandages too." Ichigo said softly as he rummaged through the baskets around the room until he held up a clean role of bandages. Shirosaki silently removed his shirt and waited for the look of disgust from Ichigo, to tell him to leave and never come back because no one would love a diseased child. Instead when he opened his eyes, he saw a look of awe from the orangette kneeling in front of him.

"Whoa… How do you do it? Living with a disease that constantly hurts you, its amazing! You're so much stronger than I am!" Ichigo cried and dipped his hand into a pail of water. He retracted his hand and pulled a wetted towel with him. Gently, Ichigo cleaned the open wounds on Shirosaki's chest before wrapping the snowy male up in clean bandages.

"Well, n'w that y'ur up, why d'n't we g' t' breakfast, mah l'rd?" Shirosaki said with a slight smirk marring his features.

* * *

Ichigo trotted into the kitchen with a newly bandaged boy behind him. The orangette plopped into his seat and smiled sweetly at the cook when he set a plate of eggs, bread, and strawberries in front of him.

"Sit beside me Shi!" Ichigo excitedly patted the seat beside him. Shirosaki hesitantly looked around at the other servants to find them all bowing their heads to the king who was just then walking in. the snowy haired male immediately bowed and awkwardly clamored into the seat Ichigo had offered him.

"Shirosaki! I see you have formed a strong bond with the only child of my royal loins!" Isshin pranced around the table and Ichigo looked utterly mortified at what his father had said. The orangette slammed his hands down on the table and looked his father in the eye.

"Goatface! Don't say stupid things like that around Shi! He's nervous as is, you don't need to freak him out anymore!" Ichigo screamed, and threw a piece of his bread at his crazy father.

"'Shi'? Oh hoho! You are quite close my boy!" Isshin taunted. Ichigo stormed out of the room, and left a very confused Shirosaki in his wake.

* * *

Ichigo stomped into his room and slammed the door shut before he flopped onto his bed and screamed into a pillow. So what if he cared for the boy he'd known for not even a day? The orangette clutched the pillow close at his thoughts. The albino had wormed into Ichigo's thoughts and worries, for the disease that held purchase over Shirosaki's life.

Ichigo pushed his worries from his mind and shook his head. All he needed to think about was how happy he was to finally have a friend of his own choosing and not one of the 'friends' his father had tried to set him with. Ichigo knew that one day he would have to take over the kingdom and it would be helpful to be on good terms with the surrounding country's, but right now he just wanted a real friend.

A friend like Shirosaki. The shy albino was the only dash of reality in the large castle he lived in, and he wished he knew more about what the life of the citizens was really like, not just the nobles that came to visit his father every so often.

**Boop. So yeah it's going kinda slow right now, but remember to tell me how you like it! I plan to do the time skip soon so it will speed up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the few who actually read my comment about going to Momocon, it was amazing. Plain and simple. I had a great time, I cosplayed as Rin from Blue Exorcist and had a blast! I still love hearing all of the reviews everyone gives, so please keep them coming. Now onward to the story!**

**p.s. I'm sorry in advance. D:**

* * *

Ichigo blinked away the bleariness that covered his eyes and sat up to survey his surroundings. The light spilling through the window was rich in color, the dark orange filling the room and indicating it was past noon. The orangette blinked at the thought, he had slept through most of the day and no one had tried to wake him up. Ichigo rolled out of bed and padded down the winding stair case where he stopped when he heard yelling from throne room.

"Where is Ichigo's servant?!" Isshin screamed at the guard kneeling in front of him. Ichigo froze on the spot. _'Where's Shi?'_ the orangette thought fleetingly before he heard another voice.

"Ah-um my lord I'm very sorry be we can't seem to find him after the young master ran off." the nameless castle guard weakly called to his superior. Ichigo quickly ran down the rest of the steps until he was in front of his father in the throne room. Something about the whole situation wasn't sitting right in the orangette's stomach.

"Where's-_huff-_Shirosaki?" Ichigo wheezed, the concern for his only friend filling his senses, all he wanted was his connection to the world beyond the castle. Isshin stared down the guard at his feet who had begun to tremble under the intense gaze.

"We do not know at the moment son, but we are currently trying to locate him. He appears to have slipped off after your episode at the breakfast table. Which reminds me, you should really go eat some lunch, you know it isn't good to skip meals." Ichigo frowned at the formal way his father was addressing him before shrugging it off. First, find Shirosaki, then, eat lunch. The orangette took off in the direction of the servants quarters, in hopes that the albino would be hiding out there.

* * *

Pain. All he could feel was pain. Shirosaki groaned and tried to roll over only to find he was bound to a pole sticking out of the floor. The chill from the floor had long since seeped into his bones. The freezing albino tried to remember how he had ended up in the dungeon in the first place.

_After Ichigo had stormed out of the room Isshin had glared down everyone in the room, signalling them to leave. Shirosaki helped clean up the table and the dishes left by his orange headed friend. After he had finished with his part, the ashen male was going to try to get Ichigo to come back downstairs when a few of the guards stopped him._

_"What can I d' for y'u?" Shirosaki asked. The guards smirked at each other and leered at the younger male._

_"Oh, there are plenty of things you can for us. Why don't you come down and_ help _us down in the servants quarters? I can think of a few very _dirty _places that need to be cleaned." Shirosaki nodded and went to follow the guards, oblivious to the__ bald guard's implications._

_When the trio arrived in the dungeon, Shirosaki turned to tell that they weren't in the servants area when he was roughly shoved to the ground. Hastily, the albino was stripped and bound to a pole sticking from the ground. Frightened, Shirosaki squirmed and tried to get away. The guards just sneered at him and the bald one struck him across the face. The force of the hit slammed him into the ground and caused his back to arch. The position put strain on the wounds on his chest and caused them to bleed once more._

_"Quit your wiggling, and don't you dare scream unless you want your precious prince to get the same treatment." Ikkaku curled his lip at the quivering boy on the floor. _

_Shirosaki let silent tears fall down his face as he let the guard defile him without a sound. The only solace the albino could find was that Ichigo would have to deal with something like this. The orangette would grow up oblivious to torment that went on around him. A small smile graced his lips at the thought that Ichigo would always be happy and never have to experience this kind of roughness. Royalty always got to be treated with gentle, loving care. _

_"Scum like you, you little diseased rat, should never be allowed to be anywhere near the royal family, I don't understand what the prince sees in you but he'll never want you now." Shirosaki let out a small cry as Ikkaku spilled his seed inside him. The pain and shock from the whole ordeal caused the small male to black out._

The albino groaned, he had never expected to be treated to badly on only his second day in the castle. It seemed that very few would accept him. Even though he was a normal boy, his disease set him apart from everyone and that was labeled as bad.

* * *

Ichigo ran down the stairs that lead to the servants area and many heads turned in surprise as the heir to the throne scoured the area for his friend.

"Has anyone seen Shirosaki? Anyone? Please help me find him!" Ichigo cried and immediately he had a group of servants and a few guards helping him search for the lost albino. Rangiku sat with her finger against her chin for a second before she exclaimed;

"I remember! After breakfast I saw Ikkaku and Yumichika take him down to the dungeon!" Ichigo fumed at the information.

"Half of you stay with me, the rest of you find the two of them and have them brought to my father! I will deal with them once I retrieve Shirosaki!" the authority in the young man's voice shocked many of the people in the room as they split and did as they were told. The orangette lead his group down into the dungeon and quickly made small teams to search the large underground area. Ichigo announced that he would search alone to much disagreement before he set out to find the albino.

As Ichigo walked along the damp and dreary halls of the dungeon he passed the faces of the insane and those of men who looked as though they had no will to live. Slowly, the orangette took in his surroundings and carefully inspected each area, taking care not to miss where his friend might have been stuck. A groan up ahead tore him from his inspection and he ran towards the noise. When he reached the cell, his stomach retched at the sight.

Shirosaki was laying in a slowly growing pool of his own blood. The wounds of his chest were profusely bleeding and there were forming bruises on his face and hips. The worst about the whole situation was the fact that the albino was on his side and Ichigo had a clear view of his torn entrance that seemed blood and cum. He immediately backed away and screamed for the servants to come to him.

Within minutes, the servants were there. Some were trying to calm down the orangette who was screaming in shock and for blood of the guard who did that to his friend. The others were carefully cleaning up the albino and treating his wounds. Shirosaki was slowly helped to his feet and lead up into the servants quarters to be wrapped in new bandages and given new clothes.

Once Shirosaki was gone, Ichigo stood and left the dungeon in a deathly calm state. When he reached the throne room his father sent him a questioning glance as his son approached the two kneeling guards. Rukia slipped up to Isshin and whispered to him what had happened. The king's eyes widened in shock before falling into a look of disgust and anger.

"Are you the one who brutally tore my friend's innocence from him?" Ichigo calmly asked the to kneeling guards. Ikkaku slowly nodded his head. "And you know the consequences of harming a person servant do you not?" again, the bald guard nodded. Ichigo could see the sweat beading on his head before he turned to the other guard. His head was down so his raven hair was falling into his face. "I was informed you were also there, what were you doing as the act transpired?" Yumichika simply sat up and flipped his head from his face.

"Why, are you implying I too would partake in such lowly actions? Preposterous. I merely kept guard." the raven flipped his hair again and held the heir's gaze. Ichigo turned around and walked up to where his father sat.

"Kill them." The order shocked the whole room. Isshin looked down at his son who looked at him with little emotion.

"Are you sure about the Ichigo? Sentencing someone to death is large order." Ichigo nodded his head.

"They had violated a strict law of the household and I have seen to kill for less. I want it done and soon as possible, in the mean time, I will be with Shirosaki, making sure that he is okay." The orangette turned on his heel and left the room without a second word. Isshin looked at the guards around the room and nodded his head. His on had a point, harming a servant, especially a personal servant without good reason was a law Isshin did not waver on punishment for. The guards around the room advanced to the pair in the middle and drew their blades.

* * *

Ichigo knelt at the end of the albino's bed and gently took his hand within his own.

"I'm sorry this happened, I never should have left without you. I know I can't take back what transpired, but I can help you get through it." Ichigo murmured and squeezed the pale hand. Shirosaki smiled weakly at him.

"S'kay King, I'll be 'kay." Ichigo smiled back and engulfed his friend in a gentle hug.

"I'll always be there for you." the orangette whispered to his dear friend. Shirosaki sighed happily and shifted over on his bed until there was enough room for the two of them, Ichigo gently climbed in and drifted off with the ashen male beside him.

All through the night, the two never let their hands part.

**I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! D:** **I really am but it was needed for future story development! Feel free to yell at me for it, its okayy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Another week, another chapter! I'm trying to make my chapter's longer for you guys so I hope you enjoy!**

A bored expression stretched across Ichigo's face as he tapped the rounded end of his brush against the table. The orangette was tired of learning about history, he just wanted to go hang out with Shirosaki. It was almost seven years ago that his albino friend had been raped and those who had done it put to death. The ashen male was over it, but he would abruptly leave if sex was ever brought up.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling as his teacher droned on about how he was the heir and needed to know about the past of the country so he didn't repeat any stupid mistakes. He got that, he just didn't why he had to learn it _now, _his father wasn't close to death, far from it. His father still bounced off the walls as if he were a small child. The orangette tuned his teacher out ass he thought about the recent conversation he'd had with his father.

* * *

_"Ichigo, you are turning seventeen soon and you need to start thinking about taking a wife." Isshin calmly said, staring as his son sputtered and his fork dropped onto his plate noisily. _

_"A wife?" Ichigo squeaked, he'd just started learning about all the responsibilities of a king, the thought of a wife had never crossed his mind. _

_"I would prefer it if you would choose a woman on your own, one you can love. But, you know we are in a feud with a neighboring nation and I would like you to meet the only daughter of the king. She is a very nice girl and would make a fine wife." Ichigo gapped at his father, he wanted the orangette to go and marry a girl from another nation, let alone one he'd never met?_

_"D-dad! I don't think I could ever do that! What if I don't like her? Or what if she doesn't like me?" Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he didn't want to be having this conversation. Isshin sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose._

_"Ichigo, I get that your nervous and that you are wary of marriage. I really do, I didn't even like your mother when we got married. But I learned to love her, sometimes we just don't get to choose but it turns out great. I did get a great son from her." Isshin smiled at his son and put a hand over Ichigo's. The orangette frowned at the table._

_"Alright, I'll meet her, but I don't want to be tied down or anything. Just a meeting, nothing more. I want to see if I can get along with her for the rest of my life." Ichigo sighed and glanced at his albino friend. Shirosaki had his hands clinched at his sides and he looked as if he was trying to contain unbridled anger. Ichigo reached out to touch the snowy male but Shirosaki abruptly stood up and marched out of the room without another word._

_Isshin's attention was brought to the sudden departure of Ichigo's long-time friend. The brunette sighed and looked to his son who was staring at the door with parted lips pulled into a small frown. The king put his head in his hands, he rarely got to see his son smile without the albino being there. Ichigo suddenly turned to his father._

_"Dad, uh, do I have to have a wife to be king?" Ichigo spoke so softly that Isshin wasn't sure that he'd heard his at first._

_"Well, i suppose you don't _have _to have a wife, but I would rather bind the kingdoms together to avoid a war. Wars are costly and cause peril within the citizens." Isshin stated firmly. Ichigo looked back to the door Shirosaki had left from before leaving. Isshin watched him leave and could only think to himself, 'This was a terrible idea to bring up now.'_

* * *

Ichigo looked around the room and saw that his teacher had left and an sloppily scribed note was left on the table about how he shouldn't zone out while he was being spoke to. The orangette rolled his eyes and pocketed the note before he sauntered out of the room to find his albino friend. Over the past few years Shirosaki's leprosy had become worse and his eyes had become inverted. The usual honey-gold eyes were now silhouetted on black scerla, the gold seemed to glow from the stark constrast. Luckily, the lesions had not spread far, the wounds now stretched across Shirosaki's back and upper arms.

Ichigo stopped in front of the small room across from him before he knocked on the door. He heard a grunted response for him to enter and a small smile grced the orangette's lips as he looked at Shirosaki with his faces buriedin a pillow.

"Hey Shi, how was work today?" Ichigo asked as he flopped down beside the albino. Said albino groaned and rolled over to look at Ichigo.

"Terrible King! Rukia an' Rangiku are terrible! They made me clean the c'mmunal bath t'day, all my by l'nes'me at that! They w'rk me t' da b'ne King, ya better put 'im in their place." The albino dramatically sighed and drapped his arms over his face. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at his friend's display.

"Shi, you know they do it for your own good." The orangette prodded, he knew his snowy haired friend hated cleaning though, the albino much prefered cooking but would hit Ichigo if he ever told.

"Yeah I kn'w but it still sucks. Why can't we just chill like we used to?" Shirosaki whined. After the rape incident Ichigo had barely left Shirosaki's side and the two grew much closer, the two knew each oth like the back of their hand. Since the two were just about inseperable, when they snuck out into the town they were often stopped and Ichigo told that the civilians didn't know he had a twin. As the pair grew they noticed that they held a strong resemblence to each other, almost as if Ichigo was Shirosaki's colored copy and Shirosaki was Ichigo's bleached copy. It didn't help that their birthdays were only days away either.

Ichigo's eyes flicked to the pale figure beside him. He turned and faced Shirosaki before poking him to get his attention.

"Hey Shi, at dinner the other day why did you leave when dad brought up me looking for a wife?" Ichigo scrunched his nose at the harsh flick he got to his forehead at the question.

"Well, yer my King, I can't just let s'me bitch I dunn' take ya away!" Shirosaki huffed and crossed his arms, the turned his gaze away from the orangette but Ichigo could see the faint blush that stained the albino's cheeks. Smiling to himself he threw his arms around Shirosaki and missed the shocked, but happy look the albino sent him.

"Aw Shi, you know I'd never leave you, it doesn't matter if I get married or not, you'll still be my first and best friend." the orangette kissed his pale 'twin's cheek and watched as a rosy blush dusted across Shirosaki's features.

"King ya flatter me, but if ya get married ya g'tta spend time with yer bitch." Shirosaki stated and ran a hand through Ichigo's hair.

"Oh you have such a way with words Shi." Ichigo giggled, there was no way the girl from another nation could be that appealing anyways, girls just didn't catch his eye like the albino he was laying with did.

* * *

The King of Hueco Mundo, a neighboring nation to Karakura (Isshin's nation), gazed into the large sphere in front of him. He had a gypsy make it the orb, and then made them teach him how to use it. The cold, calculating eyes were locked on the softly glowing orb, the image was one of an orange haired teen who was laughing with a leper.

The man growled at the image, the exquisite teen should _not _be around such lowly people, he should be around royalty and power. With a snap of his fingers a raven haired man with large, poison green eyes appeared at his side.

"Yes Lord Aizen?" the kneeling man questioned.

"I want Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen stated.

"Then you may have him." Ulquiorra bowed before quickly leaving the throne room. Aizen turned his attention back to the sphere and gazed at Ichigo as he argued with his father.

"Only a little more time, then you will be mine young prince."

* * *

Ichigo stomped his foot at his father, he did _not _want to be having this conversation again.

"Dad I already told you, I won't be tied down to a girl I've never met!" the orangette was shouting now, he was tired of his dad bringing up the topic of marriage.

"But Ichigo, you need to-"

"Secure the peace between our nations I know dad! I can't help that I like guys!" Immediately, Ichigo slapped his hand over his mouth and ran from the room at the looks of shock he was getting from the servants and his father. Isshin just watched before it clicked, of course Ichigo would like males. He never did want a female servant. The brunette placed his head in his hands and wondered what the future of his nation held with his son liking men.

* * *

Ichigo ran into his room and slammed the door behind him and quickly slid the lock into place. He was panting from the run and the flush on his face showed his embarrassment and mortification.

"God I can't believe I said that!" Ichigo buried his face into a pillow as he remembered the look on his father's face. The orangette groaned and wished a hole would open up and swallow him, but a loud knocking on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"King! What'cha d'ing in there? Can I c'me in?" Shirosaki spoke through the door, slowly Ichigo raised himself and went to unlock the door. Shirosaki strolled inside and flopped onto Ichigo's plush bed.

"Hey Shi, what's up?" Ichigo asked as he settled onto the bed beside his friend.

"Wh'a n'w King, that's _my _line, what's g't'cha all l'cked up like this?" the albino turned to face the orangette and noticed how he wouldn't face him.

"Did you not hear? I was sure I'd shouted it loud enough.." Ichigo mumbled.

"What? B'ught'cha liking guys? Ya, I knew that." The ashen male sported a wide smirk at the way Ichigo's eyes widened and a flush crept up his neck.

"Y-you knew?! Did you always know?" Ichigo was frantically breathing at this point. Shirosaki's smirk only grew wider.

"C'urse I did King. It was hard n't ta tell with the way ya kept l'king at me." Ichigo was mortified, his best friend had known. _Shirosaki_ had _known._

"Oh man, just kill me now!" Ichigo whined and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Never said I didn't mind th'ugh." Shirosaki slowly slid over and on top of the orangette. Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the weight on his pelvis. Shirosaki smirked before leaning down and claiming the orangette's lips in a searing kiss.

**;D So the story has finally started to pick up! Tell me, how many of you saw Aizen coming? Welp, until next week~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I've got a treat for you guys. Since my break just started and I'll have a while off, not only am I going to update this story, but I'm going to post a one-shot and start another story. The one shot is going to be GrimmIchi and the story I can't even decide if I want it to romance or not, I'll put a teaser for it at the bottom so you guys can tell me whatcha think. I love all of you! Oop, one more thing, I'm changing up Shiro's speech patterns a lil bit.**

* * *

_Ichigo was shell shocked, his long time best friend was kissing him, and_ he_ was kissing back! Shirosaki ran his tongue across the orangette's plump bottom lip, requesting entrance. Ichigo happily obliged and moaned at the feeling of the albino's tongue caressing his own. The gentle fondling soon ended and Ichigo's tongue was beat into submission as the snowy haired male dominated the orangette. Shirosaki pulled back with a smirk and took in the sight of Ichigo's flushed face and kiss swollen lips._

_"Ya like that King? Ya wanna be dominated by me?" Ichigo whimpered and clung to the albino like a lifeline. The kiss had left the orangette wanting more and he was sure to get it. Ichigo cupped Shirosaki's face and kissed him hard, trying to convey his need to the ashen male. The albino got the message and soon his hands wandered up and down the orangette's body. The sheet white hands palmed Ichigo's growing erection through the loose, silken pants. _

_"Shi! I want- I mean, are you okay with this? I thought you couldn't do stuff like this after you got raped." Ichigo whispered. Shirosaki visibly flinched at the comment but let his hands continue their quest. _

_"King, I wouldn't d' this with anyone but ya. Plus, yer bottoming s' I don't have ta worry 'bout stuff like dat." Shirosaki leered at the orangette. The result was instantaneous. Ichigo's face lit up with embarrassment and he playfully punched the albino's chest._

_"Way to make it sound romantic asshole!" Ichigo cried and hid his face in Shirosaki's shirt. The albino just stroked the orangette's hair._

_"It's okay King, ya know I'd never hurt ya like they hurt me." Shirosaki pulled Ichigo closer and continued to pet him. _

_"I-I know, I'm just nervous." Ichigo glanced away, he knew that just because he was nervous didn't give him the excuse to act like a girl about it. Shirosaki took the orangette's chin between his fingers and tilted Ichigo's head up._

_"We don't have to continue if ya don't want ta." Shirosaki murmured against the orangette's lips. Ichigo softly kissed the albino._

_"I do." Shirosaki smiled down at Ichigo and slipped his hands up the orangette's shirt to pluck the caramel colored nipples. Ichigo whined and arched into the touch before he brought his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down to keep his noises down. The albino above him leaned down and kissed him, drawing the lip from his teeth._

_"Don't do that, I wanna hear all the noises yer gonna make." Ichigo moaned at the lewd comment and brought his arms up to wrap around Shirosaki's neck. The ashen male roughly bit into Ichigo's neck and lapped at the blood that seeped from the wound. Shirosaki dropped one hand from the orangette's nipple and forcefully pulled Ichigo's hips to his. The orangette threw back his head and moaned at the sweet friction the action caused. Ichigo punched his hands into the material on the albino's back and bucked his hips into Shirosaki's. __Shirosaki growled at the orangette's actions. Feeling feisty, the albino ground his erection into Ichigo's thigh._

_"Ya feel that King? That's what ya do ta me." Ichigo looked at the albino with hooded eyes and pulled him in a kiss. The orangette snaked a hand down Shirosaki's chest and slipped in into the tight riding pants. Ichigo's thin fingers ghosted over the straining member before grasping it harshly. The two boys engaged in a mind blowing kiss, only to be frozen on the spot when there was a loud knock on the door._

_"Ichigo, its your father, can you let me in? We need to talk."_

* * *

Ichigo blushed at the memory, it had been quite embarrassing for all three of the occupants of the room. The orangette turned his attention back to the task at hard. Finding Shirosaki a birthday present. Ichigo had sneaked out of the castle to do this, he'd told Rukia to keep Shirosaki busy and left after telling his father he wanted to be alone.

Cocoa eyes flicked over the random merchandise in the many carts. Ichigo had never seen so much stuff in one area before, it was amazing! There were all sorts of mechanisms and treats he could buy. The orangette stopped in front of a stall that help an assortment of candies.

"Um, excuse me sir, how much candy could I buy with a gold coin?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the rows and rows of sweets the merchant had laid out. Said merchant was staring at the orangette.

"A gold coin? Boy you could buy out my whole cart!" the merchant exclaimed. Ichigo looked shocked and his eyes slid up the meet the astonished merchant.

"Well I only wanted a few, but I don't have silver on me... Tell ya what I'll talk what I want and you can keep the change, that okay?" the merchant nodded enthusiastically before pushing a large bag into the orangette's hand.

"Please, take as much as you want!" Ichigo smiled and handed the man a gold coin from his satchel and happily went about filling the bag given to him full of the sweets offered to him. Once the leather pack was full he turned back to the merchant.

"You don't think I could ask you give out candy to any children who run by do you? I'd give it out on my own but my pack's full and this is for a dear friend of mine." Ichigo asked, he knew this wasn't the best side of town; he'd seen the starving children when he first met Shirosaki.

"Of course sir! I'll happily give out candy to anyone who asks!" The orangette smiled and trotted away, eager to return to the arms of his albino lover.

* * *

"Where's that little shit-faced kid? I wanna go back and find a chick to fuck."

"Grimmjow, keep your voice down and please refrain from using such vulgar words. Lord Aizen wouldn't like to hear of this." Ulquiorra said before ignoring his partner once more. Grimmjow huffed and kicked his feet up in the carriage. They were here because their sources had said that Ichigo had been seen in town. Ulquiorra was to inject him with a paralysis potion and Grimmjow was their to carry the orangette. Grumbling to himself, Grimmjow's eyes flicked across the street, scanning for the bright orange hair. Soon enough, someone knocked into a figure in black and the hood fell away, showcasing the neon orange like a spotlight.

"Yo, Ulquiorra. There's our man." Grimmjow murmured to the smaller male before exiting the carriage. No way in hell was he going to let the kid get away after he'd sat with Ulquiorra all day.

* * *

Ichigo quickly flipped the hood back over his head after the man had so rudely knocked it off of him. He glanced around to make sure he hadn't been spotted, and went on his way. The whole kingdom knew who he was and he was sure his father had enemies that would love to snatch him up to get revenge. The orangette readjusted his bag of candy and walked quickly along the street, the sooner he got home, the better. A strong grip in his shoulder made Ichigo turn and face a man that was at least six feet tall.

"C-can I help you sir?" Ichigo squeaked. The man smirked and the grip on his shoulder became more harsh.

"Yeah, ya can pretty boy. Just walk on down that ally like a good bitch." Grimmjow growled at Ichigo. The orangette moved to retort but was roughly shoved into the ally and onto the ground. A small, raven haired man walked around the blue haired beast of a man and removed a small needle from his cloak.

"This may hurt a little." Ichigo flinched as the tip broke his skin and he watched as Grimmjow's smirk grew wider as his senses failed him and Ichigo blacked out.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I'm late this week! I had bad writers block for this story and kept putting it off. But I've got it now and here's the teaser for : ****Come Again?**

Bleary cocoa eyes slowly opened and were met with stark white. Ichigo sat up and took in his surroundings. _'How did I get here? Last I remember was fighting Aizen."_ The click of a door opening snapped him from his thoughts. Ulquiorra walked through the door and dropped his clip board at the sight of an awake Ichigo.

"Szayel! Call Shiro! He's awake!" the raven haired man shouted and walked toward Ichigo. "Hey, do you know your name? I'm Ulquiorra, your nurse." Ichigo backed away from the small man until his back met the padded wall.

"I'm Ichigo, now tell me why the _hell _you aren't dead?" Ulquiorra looked honestly shocked and stepped closer to the orangette.

"Why would I be dead?" Ichigo pulled himself to his feet and stared at the wide, poison green eyes.

"Because I killed you."

"But-" Ulquiorra was cut off with the sound of yelling and carts turning over. Ichigo's gaze moved to the door, which was thrown open by a very emotional Shiro.

"King! Yer awake!" Ichigo instinctively put the bed between them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo growled. Shiro took a step back.

"King I know you've been out the past six years, but don't ya know who I am?" Ichigo's pale copy tried to get around the bed, only to have Ichigo growl at him.

"What do you mean 'out'? And of course I know who you are! You're my hollow! Why are you outside my body?" Ichigo barked, his patience running thin. Shiro stopped moving toward him.

"King, you've been in a coma for the past six years. I'm yer twin brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm late updating you guys! (again) I sort of forgot I had a paper due so I had to do that. . It's kind of a slow chapter, but enjoy!**

Warm breath fanned across his face, he felt the moisture collect on his upper lip and let his eyes slid open. Only inches from his face stood a man with slicked back brown hair that had a little strand that fell between his eyes. The man had a sincere smile on his face, but his eyes were cold and calculating. The man stared him down before he backed away.

"I'm glad to see there were no, _unfavorable, _side effects to the drug, I do hate it when my lovers have defects." Ichigo's eyes widened at the comment. _'L-lover? Why is this man referring to me with such an intimate name?' _Ichigo sucked his teeth and let his eyes drift over the man, he was still wearing a stark white short kimono that was neatly tucked into a pair of white hakama. The ensemble was complete with a black obi and a white cape with black trim over the whole outfit.* The man kneeled down and stretched out his hand toward the orangette.

"Come now Ichigo, I must introduce you to my companions." A strong hand grasped Ichigo's and pulled him to his feet, the startled man teetered for a second before he righted himself and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Before I follow you anywhere, I want you to tell me who you are and why you have proclaimed me as your lover." Ichigo stated, he hoped dearly that his father and Shirosaki were okay and weren't freaking out about his absence.

"Why, I am Sōsuke Aizen and you don't have a choice as being a lover, I will have you whether you are willing or not. Now come, we have many people to meet with." Aizen tugged harshly on his arm and forced him to walk beside him. Ichigo grit his teeth and absently thought about what had happened to the candy he had bought.

* * *

Shirosaki tore through the halls of the castle, he had searched high and low for Ichigo and couldn't find him anywhere! The albino threw the door to the throne room open and stalked up towards the King.

"Isshin! I can't find King anywhere!" Shirosaki yelled at the man calmly sitting upon his throne. Isshin sighed and looked down at the boy glaring daggers up at him.

"Yes, I know. We haven't been able to find him since he left the castle yesterday."

"Ehhhh? He when did he leave the castle?! Why would he go alone? Yer the king, why'd ya let him go so easily?" Isshin sighed again.

"He apparently wanted to go get you a present for your birthday and asked someone to keep you preoccupied so you wouldn't notice. He told me that he wanted to be alone, which is odd so I had him followed and lo and behold, he went into town." Shirosaki fumed at this, he knew Rukia didn't need help cleaning the whole kitchen!

"Well why'd ya let him go without a guard? Ya never let him to this stuff!" Isshin averted his gaze.

"I thought that maybe if he had the freedom and could look at how the area was, he'd ask before he went again and take someone with him."

"Yer dumb! King woulda never told you he was leavin'!" Isshin looked down and appeared as if he had just been scolded.

"I know, he goes to you about far more stuff than he does with me. I'm a terrible father." Isshin whispered. Shirosaki faltered, he'd never thought of it that way but it did seem that Ichigo never wanted to go to his father about anything. It was sad really, any parent would want to be at least a little involved in their child's life.

"'m sorry, I just thought that ya two were closer." Isshin smiled sadly at him.

"No, its fine Shiro, I'm just glad he has someone to go to, he used to talk to his mother all the time before she passed away." Shirosaki nodded, he'd never met the woman but he'd heard very good things from Ichigo about her. He shook his head and looked back up at Isshin.

"We got off topic, we gotta focus if we wanna find King! Do ya think he just left?" Shirosaki asked, he didn't want to believe that Ichigo would leave without saying goodbye, but it was an option.

"No Shiro, he more than likely was taken. He was going to buy something for _you _anyways. Which reminds me, when we get Ichigo back we're all going to sit down and have a little chat about your relationship." Isshin pointedly stared at Shirosaki, the albino was red with embarrassment as he remembered Isshin basically walking in on him and Ichigo making out.

* * *

Ichigo stared around the table and took in all the faces around him. He recognized Grimmjow and Ulquiorra but knew nothing about the other ten. Luckily, it looked like introductions were about to be made because Aizen had just finished his tea. Said man locked eyes with Ichigo and smiled softly before standing up and walking to the person to his direct right. The man was abnormally pale, almost like Shirosaki but not quite and had shoulder-length silver hair.

"Ichigo, this is Gin Ichimaru and he is my right hand man. If I am not around, he will be with you to make sure you have everything you need." _'Man, for getting kidnapped this was a pretty sweet deal. I get to live in a castle with people waiting on me all the time.' _Ichigo thought before he pushed it from his mind, he didn't want to be finding reasons to stay, he had to get home, to Shirosaki! The orangette faltered for a second, _'Shi.. I wonder how he's doing.' _he frowned, _'I'm going to miss his birthday if I don't get home soon.' _Aizen moving brought him from his thoughts, he then stood behind a man with dark skin and braids trailing down his back.

"This is Kaname Tousen, he is my third in command and in charge of security here. Please, don't try to bother him much, he takes his job very seriously and will attack if he feels threatened." Ichigo shivered and the threat and stared into the exotic skinned man's blank eyes, they were all white so he assumed the man was blind. _'How is he in charge of security then..' _Ichigo wondered.

"The rest of the people you see here are my Espada ranking for one to ten, one being the highest. Number one is Coyote Starrk, number two is Baraggan Louisenbairn, number three is Tier Harribel, number four is Ulquiorra Cifer, number five is Nnoitra Gilga, number six is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, number seven is Zommari Rureaux, number eight is Szayelaporro Granz, number nine is Aaroniero Arruruerie and number ten is Yammy Llargo. They will be around and will attend to you if need be." Aizen listed off the people and they nodded at Ichigo as they were called. The orangette had no idea what was with the ranking system but figured he'd eventually find out.

"Now that everyone is introduced, I do hope that you will grow accustom to our humble abode dear Ichigo." Aizen said with a sickly smile on his face that made Ichigo want to puke.

*** Mkay so I don't know how many of you actually know that short kimono's are what the "shirts" of hakama's are called. Also, the obi is a belt.**

**Bleh, review you people! I love hearing what you have to say!**


End file.
